


Let me love you

by Shatterdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, F/M, Reader-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/pseuds/Shatterdreams
Summary: You have been always been uncomfortable with your body image for some time but Jack or mostly known as Soldier 76 never mention about your body, then one-day you been fussing too much and Jack decided to show you how much he loves you.





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JT_Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/gifts).



You have been terribly fussy recently about the amount of food you eat and how often you exercise. You did your best to make sure Jack doesn’t notice but he has always been very observant when it came to you. Still, he kept quiet about it. Right now, both of you are in Jack's room, tending to his injuries after his scuffle with Reaper. As you were carefully patching up his cuts on his face, Jack’s eyes looked up from under his long lashes, trying to catch your gaze.

"Are you alright, honey? You seem to be a bit distracted for these past few weeks." 

He placed both his hands on your hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the sensitive skin, the sensation on your hips was pleasant but ticklish.You were caught off guard when he asks you the question, causing you to accidentally press too hard on a particular cut on his cheek. Jack winced as you let off pressure on the wound, quickly apologizing with a kiss on his forehead, putting the bandage on as well. 

"Hmm...what made you think that, Jack?" You question, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

He hummed in content, pulling you closer to him, placing light kisses across neck and collarbone before laying his face on your chest. Carefully holding Jack’s face in your hands, you ask, "Are you alright, Jack? You're not usually this affectionate did Reaper knocked on your head too much?" 

He chuckled at your question, "No, sweetheart, I'm fine." He takes your hand, gives it a kiss on your palm, making you blush. 

"It’s just that, I noticed you been pulling at your clothes and eating less," he took your other hand also placing a kiss there, holding them both in his big, warm hands.

"Was I being that obvious about it?" You sigh, letting Jack turn you to face his mirror. 

He places his chin on your shoulder. "No, but I tend to notice these things, honey." 

He places his hands on your hips to hold you in place as you move to look the other way. As you look in the mirror seeing yourself and Jack’s reflection, for once, Jack's handsome face was not in a constant frown. It was just relaxed and calm in your presence, making your heart flutter and fall in love with him more. He kisses your shoulder and makes his way to the back of your neck, pulling your tank top off tenderly. 

"What is it that you don't like about your body, sweetheart?"

You try to wiggle your way out of his grip again, but he has a firm hold on you. A part of you knows he not going to let this subject go until he got an answer.

So you huff out your answer "My belly is too fat and jiggles everywhere, and my hips are so wide. I can't fit in any pants and wearing a dress makes me look fat. There, happy?"

In the mirror, you can see his relaxed look on his face turn into a frown. His hand strokes your stomach gently. "I like how soft you around here. I like giving kisses here, cause when you laugh it sounds so carefree and I can tell you trust me with your body"

You never heard his voice this kind and loving this often before and you felt your face heat up.

"I also love how small and soft you are when I hold you against me or when I kiss you."

Jack takes a seat on the bed and pulls you into his lap, your back against his broad chest, still facing the mirror. Feeling his strong heartbeat relaxes you, you wanted to kiss him but pulled away. "No, baby girl, it's all about you today, shh...look in the mirror. I still not finish enjoying your body. I’m going to show you just how beautiful I think you are."

He pulls off his gloves with his teeth and you couldn't help but think he looks so sexy doing it.  
"l love how expressive your eyes are when you talk to me, or when you're facing lights up when you're happy," He chuckles.

His hands make their way to your back and unclip your bra. His fingertips lightly trace a line from your back to your soft stomach before making their way up to your breast. His hands both cup your breasts, he stops there, not doing anything else.

“Open your eyes, baby girl.” His voice sounded low and ragged, the lust clear in his voice.

Your eyes were closed shut the entire time he was doing this. As you slowly open your eyes, you see your reflections in the mirror. Jack’s eyes were staring straight at in the mirror, making contact with your own. His eyes look dark, and you felt yourself shiver at the way he was looking at you.

His hands start to your fondle your breast making you squeak in surprise. He worships your body with a kiss and caressing you with reverence, whispering sweet words on your skin. You could feel his heart beating faster his skin getting warmer to touch, his hands went to the button of your pants, but he stops to wait for your permission.

You nod your assent, letting Jack take off your pants. Once it was off, he made you in the mirror again.

"Look how beautiful you are, baby girl" he purrs.

Looking at your reflection, your face flushes pink noticing Jack looking at you with such adoration that you can't help but feel shy under his gaze.

You try closing your eyes to help calm your nerves down, only for your eyes to open up in surprise as Jack suddenly turns you to his direction, his lips latching on a pert nipple the as his hand pinches the other nipple, making you jerk and moan. 

Jack smirks at the noises he pulls away from you, feeling a bit proud of himself as he stops paying attention to your breasts.You whine in frustration trying to pull him back to your body for him to pay attention to you again. His hands trail down to your panties 

“Sorry baby, don’t worry, I am going to get you a new one.” You were caught off guard as you heard the sound of fabric ripping. Looking at Jack’s hand, you see your newly ripped panties.

You look at him with a shocked expression before quickly recovered and straddling his lap. You rub yourself against his covered crotch, leaving behind a wet stain. You moan shamelessly and continue to grind against Jack’s arousal, tugging his hair as you start giving him desperate kisses. He groans into the kiss, wrapping his arm around you to hold you close to him as he grinds his hips into your core making your cry out. His other hand found their way down to your sensitive nub, gently rubbing circles to bring you closer to your first finish.

"That’s it. Cum for me, sweetheart, I got you" he cooed. It was like a switch inside of you turned on. As he continues to stimulate your sensitive body, you start feeling a tightness in your stomach, the telltale signs that you were about to cum. Your vision started flashing white, as electricity traveled up and down your spine. You can’t help, but to cry out his name.

“Oh...god. Jack, oh god!”

Jack gently lays you on the bed, giving soft butterfly kisses across your face. As you recover, you could make out the sounds of him taking off his clothes. He climbs over your body, placing himself close behind your body to cradle you. Jack lightly caresses your cheek, his arm bringing you closer to him. You turn around to lay your face on his chest, hearing his heartbeat always managed to calm yours down.

Placing your hand on the back of Jack's neck, you bring him close to you for a kiss, he submits himself to your kiss letting you control the pace.Your fingers travel went down to his hardened arousal but Jack gently grasps your wrist and shakes his head  
"No, sweetheart, not yet"  
You look at him confused, he got out of his position behind you, sitting on the bed. He gives you an intense look, making you blush and shake a bit in embarrassment. You get out of the bed to hug him from behind but he catches you and turns you to mirror.

“Look how beautiful you are to me, you give so much of your trust to let me love you like this” as he kisses across your shoulders peppering it with light kisses.

“Come on sweetie sit my lap and show how nice wet you are for me"

He looked at mirror admiring your reflection seeing how flush you are and he could see your slick leaking between your legs. He tenderly grasped your hips making you settle between his legs. You bite your lips slightly making yourself comfortable laying yourself on his chest. His arousal pressing against your back, you squeak in surprise when Jack easily lifted you by the waist with ease.

“JACK! Ohh…..fuck" 

He teased the tip of cock to your entrance rubbing against your folds making it wet with your slick than he slowly pushes his cock inside making you feel every inch of him stretching you to your limit. Once he was fully inside you, he still his hips making sure you were fully relaxed around his cock. You whimper wiggling your hips to make him move, your hand holding the back of his neck kissing his cheek his stubble tickling you.

"Look how beautiful you are, taking me so well. My Gods so fucking warm and tight for me always, making such wonderful noises for me to hear." His voice in such love and adoration for you, he started rolling his in a steady pace to enjoy you more.

Giving your hips a squeeze he grabs the back of your thighs, you held onto his thighs to steady yourself. 

"I love holding you like this so trusting to me and at mercy to make you cum at my command" his voice getting more guttural.

He grinds hips into yours making sure to hit your g-spot. You jerked from extreme pleasure and tugged at Jack's hair, kissing him desperately biting at lips moaning into the kiss, Jack swallowing your moans.Your body tensing up again, Jack could sense it his other hand playing with your clit making you clench on him harder making him growl.

"Gonna cum again baby? Just for wait for me okay. I want to see your face when you cum"  
He kisses your cheek and went faster with his thrust, you were so close.You begged and cried for release.

"Cum for me y/n" his voice next to your ear.

Just those words everything was in pure pleasure for you, screaming Jack name in ecstasy.Jack continues thrusting into you prolonging your orgasm as he finally stops to cum you. He groans into the back of your neck placing soft sweet kisses whispering words adoration and love on your skin.

“I love you so much sweetheart never think of yourself like that” he gently turns your face towards him kissing your eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> Never let anyone be mean to your body it is your own and none of anyone business . You are beautiful and love yourself please/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone willing to beta read my stuff do comment, please.


End file.
